fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PsychoWarper/Fate Sun Wukong (OC) Explanation
Id like to give credit to this amino pages/posts that I used the ideas from: Caster (Sun Wukong), Rider (Sun Wukong) and Lancer (Sun Wukong) Class Skills Riding | A+ All vehicles and all creatures up to the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. However, that does not apply to members of the Dragon Kind. Magic Resistance | A (A++) Cancel spells of A-Rank or below, no matter what High-Thaumaturgy it is. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a 'Magus Killer'. Personal Skills Battle Continuation | EX Sun Wukong is near impossible to kill. Being born from stone makes his skin as hard to pierce as rock. He has survived being beheaded, disembowled, dismembered and various other executions in his imprisonment in Heaven. It's borderline invulnerability. The only assured methods of killing Wukong is repeated damage to his spiritual core or magical/conceptual damage. Shapeshifting | A+ Due to his 72 transformations, Sun Wukong gains a high rank in this skill. He is able to transform into any animal or object with only the weakness of him being unable to change his tail when assuming a human form. Anyone can recognize the Monkey King when he is disguised as another person if they see a unfitting tail. Huǒyǎn-jīnjīng: Sight To See All Evil | B This is a technique similar to mystic eyes. It allows him to clearly see 500 km, see through illusions and detects evil no matter what presence it takes at the cost of creating smoke to sting the Monkey King's eyes. Chinese Martial Arts | A+++ This skill is a Chinese rationality. A value that measures one's mastery of the martial arts that made becoming one with the universe as its objective. Its learning difficulty is of the highest level and, unlike other Skills, it is at A Rank that one is at a level where one is said to have finally "learned it". Eternal Arms Mastership | A+ Mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance. 'Noble Phantasms' Four Bribes of the Dragon Kings Rank: B~EX Type: — Range — Maximum Amount of Targets: — The four gifts granted to Sun Wukong by the Dragon Kings is the Four Seas. Though they are often referred to as gifts, in actuality they were extorted and forcibly taken through Wukong’s might. They are the four greatest divine constructs of the Dragon Palace. Due to the vast destruction he caused carrying these tools, should any Tao deity see Wukong wearing these treasures they will rescind all blessings and gifts from their chosen heroes in fear 'Rúyì Jīn Gū Bàng: The Staff of Infinite Length' Rank: EX Type: Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress Range: 1~99 Maximum Amount of Targets: 1000 This mighty club that was once used to measure the seas. This club has the ability to extend or shrink infinitely. Even though this club weighs at about 8.1 tons. Sun Wukong can swing it with absolute finesse. This club holds an ability that is more of a testament to the Monkey King's strength then the club itself. This is a Noble Phantasm attack that represents Sun Wukong's war against Heaven and how he tore it all asunder. Sun Wukong extends his staff so high and far they reach the stars themselves. He then slams it all down to the ground with such strength and speed. It comes down to Earth like an asteroid. Creating a massive explosion while leaving behind a trench that's comparable to a canyon with how deep the club sinks into the earth. 'Ǒusībùyúnlǚ: Cloud Stepping Shoes' Rank: B Type: Anti-Unit (Self) Range: 0 Maximum Amount of Targets: 1 One of the treasures pillaged from the Dragon Kings. These shoes made of lotus fiber grant the ability of flight to walk along the clouds. 'Suǒ zi huángjīn jiǎ: Golden Chain Mail' Rank: A Type: Anti-Unit (Self) Range: 0 Maximum Amount of Targets: 1 The golden armor given to him by Ào Ming after he acquired Rúyì Jīn Gū Bàng. It is beautifully crafted golden armor created by the Gods and is a powerful defensive type Noble Phantasm, it negates all magic and nothing but the greatest attacks can pierce its defense. 'Fèngchìzǐjinguān: Phoenix-feather Cap' Rank: ??? Type: ??? Range: ??? Maximum Amount of Targets: ??? 72 Transformations: The Ever Changing Monkey Rank: EX Type: ??? Range: ??? Maximum Amount of Targets: ??? Sun Wukong's most famous ability the 72 Transformations is fully accessed and used at its fullest potential as a Noble Phantasm. Granting him Shapeshifting into anything and anyone. He can transform his hairs into objects, animals and even people. He can transform objects into different forms as well by chanting a spell and spitting blood on the object. When transforming a hair or object into a person he can make the person animated by giving them very simple abilities of speech and movement. Allowing them to serve as decoys. He can also use his hairs to transform into an army of clones. Unlike transforming objects into people. These clones are completely animated and act exactly as Wukong would. However they are weaker than Wukong himself. Having only E~D rank endurance, strength and agility. Lastly he can change his form to have 3 heads and six arms. To have greater awareness and more arms for utility. Category:Blog posts